Turvassa
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Light herää yöllä siihen, että joku tuijottaa häntä vähän liian läheltä...


**A/N** : Hei! Arvatkaa kuka tuli takaisin!

Pahoittelut pitkästä tauosta, tässä on ollut monenlaista parissa vuodessa, minkä lisäksi kirjoitusintoani on ajoittain vähentänyt tunne siitä, että pystyisin parempaankin. :d Tarkoittaen, että en ole (taaskaan) kovin tyytyväinen edellisiin tarinoihini, mistä johtuen saatan poistaa niistä ainakin osan. Lisäksi tämänhetkinen kiinnostukseni vaeltaa SNK:n ja FMA:n sijasta Death Notessa, joskin asia saattaa taas muuttua pian.

En tiedä tuleeko comebackista mitään, mutta yritetään! Oon myös miettinyt, että ehkä intoani ylläpitäisi paremmin kirjoittaa englanniksi. Toistaiseksi en kuitenkaan oo jaksanut, mutta ehkä tässä jonain päivänä. Englanniksi uskon löytäväni sanat paremmin, tosin myös ikäraja noussee siinä samalla.

Kiitos kaikille aiemmin kommentteja jättäneille! Kommenttinne ovat tärkeämpiä kuin arvaattekaan, sillä niiden pohjalta päätän, mitä (ja milloin) ficcejä oikeasti kannattaa kirjoittaa suomeksi. Kommenteista tiedän, että myös suomenkielisillä ficeillä on lukijansa. :)

Tämä kyseinen tulee olemaan vain lyhyt testipätkä, jota kirjoitan tässä keskellä yötä…

Kiitos lukijat ja kommentoijat!

* * *

Light näki unta. Hyvää unta.

Hän seisoi keskellä vehreää, metsäistä niittyä ja hengitti keuhkoihinsa kesäisen raikasta ilmaa. Nurmi tuntui pehmeältä hänen paljaiden jalkojensa alla, eikä solmio kiristänyt hänen kaulaansa. Ympäriltä ei kuulunut kiivasta puhetta tai kaupungin vilinää. Oli vain hän ja täydellinen maailma.

 _Täydellinen_ maailma…

Light irvisti unessaan sivuuttaen nopeasti koko sanan. Ei nyt.

Täydellinen maailma oli hänen tavoitteensa ja unelmansa sekä asia, jonka eteen hän oli uhrannut kaiken jaksamisensa viime aikoina. Se oli kaiken sen arvoista, mutta ei juuri tällä hetkellä. Hän oli kerrankin vapaa. Jatkuva valehtelu ja puolustelu olivat imeneet hänestä paljon mehuja viime viikkoina, mutta unissaan hänen ei tarvinnut varoa jokaista liikettään.

Hetkinen…

 _Unissaan._

Light tunsi käyvänsä jossain unen ja valveen rajamailla. Hän yritti tarrata uneensa ja jatkaa sen katsomista. Sen kokemista…

Todellinen maailma oli niin kylmä ja hankala elää, vaikka hänen tarkoituksensa toki olivatkin hyviä ja oikeita. Unessa missään ei ollut syyttäviä sormia, eikä...

...valvovia katseita.

Äkkiä Light tunsi kevyen ilmavirran kasvoillaan. Vaikka hän oli niityllä, siellä ei ollut hänen käsityksensä mukaan ollut minkäänlaista tuulenvirettä. Ei edes lämmintä.

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan niityn alkaessa kadota hänen näkökentästään. Eikö hän saanut olla taaskaan rauhassa? Vaikka Light oli edelleen unessa, hän tunsi alkavansa herätä. Ja syy siihen oli omituinen tunne siitä, että joku katsoi häntä.

Light avasi varovasti toisen silmänsä ja hetkessä ne molemmat rävähtivät auki. Hän päästi refleksimäisen, tukahdetun huudahduksen ja hyppäsi istuma-asentoon katsoen suoraan tarkkailijansa suuriin, tummiin silmiin.

"L… Tarkoitan, Ryuzaki," hän huokaisi ääni yhä säikähdyksestä väristen, "mitä sinä täällä teet?" Hemmetti tätä miestä. Sen lisäksi, että L epäili jo Lightia sarjamurhaajaksi, hänellä oli muitakin Lightin kannalta sangen ikäviä taipumuksia. Yhtenä niistä mainittakoon hänen täydellinen ymmärtämättömyytensä kaikesta siitä, mitä muut ihmiset kutsuivat yksityisyydeksi.

Lightin sängyn vieressä kyykyssä istunut nuorimies kallisti naiivisti päätään, ja nousi sitten hitaasti seisomaan.

"Minä katsoin sinua, Light-kun," hän vastasi niin kuin asia olisi päivänselvä.

Light tuijotti häntä yhä aavistuksen pelästynyt ilme kasvoillaan, mutta veti sitten hitaasti keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa yrittäen tasoittaa hengitystään. L todella epäili hänen olevan Kira. Eivätkä etsivän epäilyt taatusti hälventyisi, jos Light käyttäytyisi jatkuvasti kuin nurkkaan ajettu eläin.

"Sopiiko kysyä, miksi? Vaikket sinä nukkuisikaan koskaan, normaalit ihmiset tarvitsevat unta," hän sanoi nyt jo rauhallisemmalla äänensävyllä.

Etsivän silmien katse irtosi hänen omastaan hetkeksi miehen vilkaistessa lattiaan. Ilmeisesti sanan 'normaali' käyttö hänestä poikkeavista ihmisistä häiritsi Ruyzakia joissain määrin. Pian hän kuitenkin löysi sanansa uudelleen. "Light-kun näyttää niin rauhalliselta nukkuessaan. Olen vähän kateellinen."

Light nosti kummeksuen kulmiaan. "Miksi?"

Light ei muistanut nähneensä etsivää niin mietteliäänä pitkään aikaan. Yleensä L ei jäänyt sanattomaksi ja puhui turhankin suorasti, vaikkakin kaikkein suorasukaisin sisältö oli aina taitavasti piilotettu kohteliaaseen puhetyyliin. Nyt hän joutui selvästi pohtimaan vastaustaan, ja se sai Lightin hieman hermostuneeksi. Oliko Ryuzakilla jotain mielessään? Ehkä tämä oli jokin keino onkia tietoja mahdollisesta Kirasta?

"Koska minä," L aloitti äänellä, joka poikkesi hänen normaalista monotonisesta tyylistään, "en pysty nukkumaan."

"Mikset?"

L näytti jälleen vaivaantuneelta ja nosti toisen kätensä liu'uttaen sitä mustassa, takkuisessa hiuspehkossaan. "Light-kun ei ehkä halua uskoa minua, mutta minä… pelkään ukkosta."

 _"Ukkosta?"_ Light vilkaisi kauempana olevaan ikkunaan ja toden totta; ohut oksa raapi kiivaasti ikkunan ulkolasia tuulen heilutellessa sitä. Sadepisarat näkyivät tummaa taivasta vasten ohuina viivoina, jotka paiskoivat ikkunaa salaman välähtäessä silloin tällöin taustalla. Hän oli nukkunut niin rauhallisesti ja sen jälkeen säikähtänyt Ryuzakia niin pahan päiväisesti, ettei ollut huomannut koko asiaa.

"En ole koskaan pelännyt juuri mitään, Light-kun," L rikkoi hiljaisuuden vaimealla äänellä, "mutta jokin ukkosessa saa minut hermostumaan."

"Kai sinä tiedät, ettei se voi iskeä sänkyysi?" Light kysyi yrittäen peittää ärtymyksensä. Tämänkö takia hänet oli herätetty keskellä yötä..

L nosti peukalonsa lepäämään alahuulelleen surumielinen katse silmissään. "Olen vain ihminen, Light-kun."

Light mittaili häntä hetken katseellaan etsien merkkejä jonkinlaisesta hämäyksestä, mutta lopulta vain pyöräytti silmiään. L seisoi yhä hänen edessään kumarassa asennossaan peukalo suun edessä. Ehkä oli tosiaan mahdollista, että L, maailman mahtavin etsivä, pelkäsi niinkin harmitonta luonnonilmiötä kuin ukonilma. Toisaalta hän oli muutenkin niin omituinen, ettei Light voinut väittää olevansa erityisen yllättynyt.

"Selvä, kai minun sitten täytyy uskoa," Light huokaisi nojaten taaksepäin käsiensä varassa. "Et siis voi nukkua, koska pelkäät ukkosta."

"Niin," L vahvisti hiljaa hänen silmiensä kääntyessä katsomaan lattiaan.

Mitä haluat minun tekevän asialle?"

Hetken Light oli näkevinään häivähdyksen punaa etsivän kasvoilla, vaikka muuten miehen ilme ei värähtänytkään. Ei se ollut mahdollista. Hän oli varmaankin nähnyt väärin pimeässä… Joka tapauksessa L nosti jälleen kätensä hiuksiinsa ja raapi oudon hermostuneena niskaansa.

"Light-kun," matala ääni sanoi, "en tiedä mitä mieltä olet tästä, mutta…"

"Niin?" Light kysyi kohottaen kulmaansa kysyvästi. Mitä L nyt aikoi?

"…saanko minä nukkua kanssasi?"

Lightin ruskeat silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä hänen tuijottaessaan toista miestä, joka nyt nosti vaivaantuneen katseensa takaisin kohtaamaan hänen omansa. Ryuzakin ilme oli normaalisti joko kyllästynyt tai kyttäävä, mutta nyt se näytti sekoitukselta huolta ja toiveikkuutta.

Mutta miten L muka nukkuisi hänen kanssaan? Etsivä, joka epäili häntä sarjamurhaajaksi, oli ilmestynyt keskellä yötä hänen huoneeseensa kysymään, voisivatko he nukkua yhdessä. Kuulostiko se muka uskottavalta? Tämän _täytyi_ olla jonkinlainen juoni.

"Tiedän mitä Light-kun miettii," L sanoi kuin lukien hänen ajatuksensa, "mutta juuri nyt en ole todisteiden perässä. Ja vaikka olisit Kira, en usko riskeeraavani henkeäni sen enempää tällä tavoin kuin muinakaan hetkinä. Olet jo nähnyt kasvoni, etkä saa tietää nimeäni tällä tavoin."

Light tuijotti etivää yhä rattaiden raksuttaessa hänen päässään kovempaa kuin aikoihin.

L huokaisi. "Minä pyydän, Light-kun." Hänen äänensä oli lähestulkoon kuiskaava. "Nukun muutenkin harvoin ja minusta tuntuu kerrankin siltä, että tänä yönä voisin levätä..."

Light hymähti mielessään miehen anelevalle sävylle. Hetken aikaa hänen mielessään pyörivät jo voitonriemuiset ajatukset siitä, kuinka itse L joutuu pyytämään hänen apuaan.

Mutta vain hetken, sillä seuraavaksi hän tajusi, mitä L _käytännössä_ ehdotti. Light nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa jalkoihinsa.

"H-Hyvä on, Ruyzaki," hän vastasi lopulta kiroten mielessään, kun hänen typerä äänensä petti hänet värähtämällä. "Miten haluat."

Light ei katsonut etsivää, mutta kuuli vaimean, helpottuneen huokaisun.

"Kiitos, Light-kun."

"Joo…" hän mutisi nostaen toisen tyynyn selkänsä alta ja yritti heittää sen vierelleen huolettoman näköisesti. Todellisuudessa hän kuitenkin kiskaisi tyynyn hermostuneesti omansa viereen ja siirtyi sitten istumaan lähemmäksi seinää mittaillen samalla, kuinka paljon tilaa hänelle itselleen jäisi sänkyyn.

Jos Ruyzaki huomasi hänen hermoilunsa, ei hän ainakaan reagoinut siihen millään lailla. Sen sijaan hän laskeutui varovasti istumaan sängyn reunalle ja tarttui Lightin hämmästykseksi peiton kulmaan sujahtaen sen alle Lightin seuraksi.

Light perääntyi vaistomaisesti yrittäen hinkkautua kauemmaksi Ryuzakista, joka silminnähden hätkähti ukkosen jyrähtäessä ulkona samalla, kun kirkas salama täytti huoneen valollaan.

Light ei voinut kuin hymyillä pimeyden turvin hänen säikkyilylleen. Etsivälläkin siis tosiaan oli heikot kohtansa...

Kun L oli saanut tyynynsä aseteltua itseään miellyttävästi, Light oletti hänen kääntyvän kasvot toiseen suuntaan ja käyvän nukkumaan. Sen sijaan hän pyörähtikin häpeilemättä nuoremman miehen puoleen. Vaikkei kyseessä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun L murtautui hänen henkilökohtaisen kuplansa sisään, aiheutti odottamaton liike Lightissa silti pienen halun yrittää siirtyä vieläkin lähemmäksi seinää. L ilmeisesti huomasi tämän, sillä hän avasi silmänsä ja kysyi rauhallisella äänellään; "Käykö sinulle, että olen tässä?"

Light henkäisi nenänsä kautta ja toivoi mielessään Ryuzakin lopettavan puhumisen niin pian kuin mahdollista. "Joo, toki," hän sanoi muka-huolettomasti sulkien silmänsä. Vaikkei hän nähnyt Ryuzakia, oli mies siirtynyt niin lähelle, että Light tunsi hänen kehonsa lämmön peiton alla.

"Kiitos, Light-kun," L vastasi ja vetäisi jalkojaan koukkuun, jolloin hänen polvensa nojautuivat Lightin alavatsaa vasten. Light avasi jälleen silmänsä ja vilkaisi etsivää kysyvästi, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat jo sulkeutuneet ja hän hengitti rauhallisesti kasvot hieman Lightin omia alempana.

Niinpä tietysti. L ei edes _nukkunut_ normaalissa asennossa...

Ukkonen jyrähti jälleen ikkunan takana, ja etsivän silmät rävähtivät auki saaden Lightin sulkemaan omansa nopeasti.

Olisi ihan tasavertaista, että hän tuijottaisi vaihtelun vuoksi Ruyzakia. Mutta juuri nyt hän ei halunnut antaa miehen kuvitella hänen tekevän niin, kun tilanne heidän välillään oli mikä oli.

"Light-kun," hän kuuli etsivän kuiskaavan vieressään.

"Niin, Ryuzaki?"

"Aion tarttua vasempaan käteesi. Ole hyvä, äläkä säikähdä."

Light raotti toista silmäänsä kummissaan miehen käden puristuessa kevyesti hänen ranteensa ympärille. Juuri kun hän aikoi kysyä mitä mies oikein yritti, L nosti hänen kätensä omalle olkapäälleen ja asettui sitten takaisin.

"Voitko pitää kättäsi siinä hetken, Light-kun?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

Light nielaisi kuuluvasti antaen käsivartensa rentoutua Ruyzakin haluamalla tavalla. Hänen asentonsa oli yhä ihan mukava, mutta nyt etsivä oli käytännössä hänen kainalossaan.

"V-Voin, joo," hän vastasi nopeasti toivoen, että L vain kävisi pian nukkumaan, ennen kuin keksisi jotain vielä kiusallisempaa. "Hyvää yötä, Ruyzaki."

Hän kuuli L:n vaimean, tyytyväisen hymähdyksen kainalostaan.

"Hyvää yötä, Light-kun."

* * *

 **A/N:** :3


End file.
